


A lifetime to keep convincing you

by ecert



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BEMYBOYFRIENSCONFERENCE, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecert/pseuds/ecert
Summary: A little drabble inspired by the photos of Gulf and Kao at their BeMyBoyfriend’s Conference.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	A lifetime to keep convincing you

Gulf pulls out his phone to view the photos and comments on his social media accounts as he always does when he is heading home. He just finished his BeMyBoyfriend’s Conference and he's sure his fans would have posted lots of pictures of him by now.

He stops the scrolling after a while and sights. He knows this would happen when the staff told them their positions on the stage before the conference started.

He marks the familiar number and waits patiently for him to pick up.

\- ‘wadi – A soft voice respond a few tones latter.

\- ‘wadi Phi. – Fuck, he missed him so much this days. Sure, they saw each other almost daily, but he missed his arms around him before their events, his soothing voice reassuring and encouraging him.

\- Finished already? – Mew asks gently.

\- Chai Phi.

\- You were gorgeous tonight. – Gulf ears turns a bit red at the compliment. No matter how many times he hears them, Mew’s words always find a way to fill his heart with warmth. - Everyone kept looking at you.

And there it is. He knows his Phi enough to recognize that nuance in his voice. Gulf sighs inwardly.

\- So… you saw already?

\- Mmm. – Mew tries to sound nonchalantly.

\- You know better than me how they love to exploit a gold mine when they see one. – Damn, both of them suffer it in a daily basis.

\- Mmm.

\- And you know that you’re the only one I love, don’t you? – Gulf voice is calm but leaves no room for doubts.

\- I do. – Mew answers quietly.

\- What’s bothering you then? – Gulf is confused now.

\- …

\- Phi please… - There is something upsetting his boyfriend, and it hurts Gulf not being able to know what it is.

\- They are shipping you with him already. – Gulf’s mouth hangs open for a second.

\- That’s not true. – Gulf is even more confused right now.

\- It seems to me that they do. - And Gulf nearly laughs aloud at his Phi’s sulking voice.

\- All of them are telling you to come to my rescue and take me to you cavern to claim me. – Gulf says joking a little.

\- …

\- Mew…

\- I would do it. – Truth be told, Gulf is pretty sure of it.

\- It wouldn’t be necessary. – Gulf replies fondly.

\- But I would do it. - God… his Phi is so cute sometimes.

\- I’m heading to your cavern right now on my own, Mew. – And that seems to soothe him.

\- I’m sorry Gulf… - Mew’s grumpy tone disappears - It’s just that sometimes I still wonder why you choose me…

\- It’s ok Phi. – He interrupts him - I have a lifetime to keep convincing you.

Gulf hears the hitch on Mew’s breath and he smiles.

\- … Please do it. – Mew pleads in a tiny voice.

\- I’ll be there in about ten minutes. – Gulf says watching his location through the window. - Wait for me na?

\- Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
